


Dangerous

by skyline



Category: JONAS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, yes,” Macy nodded enthusiastically, “There’s a big manhunt going on out there for you, Kevin of JONAS.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of those drabble fic memes on LJ, where you set your iPod on shuffle and write fic with a word count that matches song length? Yeaaah. I wasn't going to post these here, but by special request: tada!

“Alright soldiers, listen up. The target is-“

“We know who the target is, Macy. It’s _always_ Kevin- ow,” Joe clutched his stomach, where Stella had elbowed him at the exact same time as Nick stepped on his foot. Hard.

It didn’t help. Macy turned her glare on the middle Lucas brother, saying, “Insubordination is not acceptable. If you can’t operate within mission parameters, maybe you should just _go home_.”

“Uh,” Joe squeaked, “Nope. Mission parameters. Gotcha.”

“Right. So, at 1523 exactly, Kevin will leave his locker, and-“

“Uh, Mace? What’s 1523?”

“3:23 PM. God, Stella, don’t all those French designers of yours use a twenty four hour clock?”

“Maybe, but like, I don’t pay attention to _clocks_ at fashion shows.”

“Hmm,” Macy clicked her tongue, “Maybe you should start. Can we get back to the plan, shall we?”

“Question,” Nick interjected, “What exactly did Kevin do this time?”

Macy frowned, “He spilled chocolate milk on my binder, stood me up for lunch, and- okay, wait. That was you, Stella.”

“Oops?”

“Never mind. The what is not important, solider. It’s the what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it that matters.”

“Right.”

She delivered their marching orders, with strict instructions to bring Kevin directly to her when they caught him.

Meanwhile, Macy crept around the corner, into the atrium. Kevin was sitting on the bench, just as scheduled. At least _he_ could take orders. She slid down beside him, resting her chin on his shoulder and saying, “So, what did we have planned for today?”

“You distracted everyone else?”

“Oh, yes,” Macy nodded enthusiastically, “There’s a big manhunt going on out there for you, Kevin of JONAS.”

“Sweet. Maybe now we can have some peace and quiet,” Kevin leaned forward, tugging lightly on a strand of Macy’s hair, “I was thinking the movies, maybe?”

“Ooh, can we see that new action one. I heard it’s got explosions!”

“Uh, Macy. I was thinking something a little more…romantic?”

“Well…that could work too,” she bit her lip and smiled prettily, “As long as I’m there with you.”

Outside, unseen by the lovebirds, Nick was seething, “They do know we can _see_ them, right?”

“It’s Kevin. And Macy,” Joe intoned, “So, I’m going to go with no.”

“Why don’t they just ‘fess up and tell us all their _dating_?”

“I don’t know, Nicky. Why don’t we tell them we’re-“

Nick clapped a hand over Joe’s mouth, “That’s different, and you know it.”

Which didn’t change the fact that they were both smiling when he let go.


End file.
